Kingdom Hearts Academy
Kingdom Hearts Academy is a fanmade story created by One-Winged Angel that takes place much later after "Xehanort Saga". wielders are becoming more and more common among youth. A group of Keyblade Masters have formed a school known as "Kingdom Hearts Academy" with the motive of teaching these youths everything they need to know about being Masters themselves. In addition, the schools honors Sora as the "Almighty Key Bearer". Among these youths is one known as Anubis. He began believing that it was by luck he was accepted into the academy but soon realizes it was by fate when he befriends Laius and Kayla. When a never-before-thought-to-be-possible tragedy befalls Laius and a rumor surfaces that a teacher is going to try and take control of Kingdom Hearts, Anubis takes it upon himself to make things right. He finds out the school will give him more than an education. It will give him an adventure. This story's theme is Our Fantasy. Story On the first day of school, Headmaster Eliezer gives a welcome speech. As the crowd heads off towards of towards orientation, a student named Anubis is attacked by a someone known as Garis. After losing to him, Anubis is revealed to be anthropomorphic. A girl rushes over to help but he puts his blindfold back on and runs away before she can assist. Later, he runs into his roommate Laius. The two are reluctant to talk, but quickly befriend each other. With the help of Laius, Anubis learns to accept his appearance. Doing so, Garis attacks again as an equivalent to questioning Anubis's decision. Anubis, accompanied by Laius, defeat him, and is soon approached by the same girl as before. She reveals her name is Kayla and snaps at Anubis for being rude to her earlier. Anubis feels bad and after seeing his expression, she says it's no big deal. Soon, the trio is formed. They find out that Anubis and Laius share Melee, Anubis and Kayla share Magic, and they all share World Exploration. They are shocked to learn that Garis shares those classes with them as well. A week goes by and Master Brendan takes the World Exploration classes to Destiny Islands. Here he brings up the legend of the Paopu Fruit. The trio talk about sharing some, but then Garis attacks them for "believing such a childish fairy tale". This battle happens to take place while the rest of the class has made it to the other side of the island. The duo is defeated and retreat to the rest of the class. The three friends then proceed to sharing the fruit. Upon completion, Anubis states "We now have but one destiny; one that shall never forsake any of us". As the three head back to the rest of the class, they find the door to the Omnis Room disappearing with the class gone. Stranded on the island, the team is left to fight swarms of Heartless and eventually, a giant one. Once taken down, more swarms surrounded the exhausted students. As the Heartless retaliate, Master Brendan appears and wipes them out. He explains to the trio that Garis had him believe they already went through the door as he was gathering the rest of the class. The trio is taken back to the academy, they find out they've become a laughing stock. Garis' new torment provokes Anubis and Laius into a match at the arena during free time. Later when the battle happens, it ends in the Garis' favor. Worlds and Characters Category:Stories